5 Dollars at the Door
by Wink66
Summary: The order had a secret involving 6 teenagers. They all try and change the course of the war. not HBP compliant. chapters have been revised! First Fic!
1. The 6

chapter 1:

Everyone sat in the great hall eating talk and laughter filled the hall. The latest events caused by Voldemort wieghed heavy on everyones minds, yet at Hogwarts everyone went on accepting the idea of the impending war as if it was not there. People had began to get up and go to their first classes of the day. The small group of select 7th year's slowly made thier way to the defense against the dark arts room.

"Hello and good morning to you all." the class all stood and gawked at thier proffesor who was anything but a cheerful person, and his name was Severus Snape. "Today I will be showing you a muggle film about our newest topic. Since this is Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts you all are training to be in the Order and will need to know about the situation at hand." Earlier in the year Snape had made a special class for future Order members and current members. So far nothing important enough had happend for the order to send instructions for Snape to teach the students anything specific.

"We will will be learning about a project that the Order was starting to get under way when you all were about one. It then had to be 'aborted'. " Snape waved his wand and a screen appeared, "and now before the newer version of the film plays I will stop and explain some things." The students sat excited. Most of the purebloods were excited by the thought of watching a muggle film because they had learned about them but had not seen one and everyone was excited about any news from the Order.

man on screen

"Today you will be learning about project pheonix" man disapears and an image of children around the age of 3 sitting around playing with some toys and coloring in an old fashioned nursery.

"These children are the result of project pheonix. These 6 children were meant to be the saviors of the wizarding world." camera zooms in two children a boy and a girl.

"The first Suri and Alexander Potter, thier parents were Jason and Olivia Snape Potter, who were not only madly in love with each other but thier children also. They died several years after thier children were born." camera now zooms across the circle of children to two platinum blondes.

"Aliah and Leo Malfoy, the exact opposites of thier parents Lucius and Narcissa Black Malfoy. The Malfoy's currently do not claim Aliah and Leo and have relinquished custody saying that they have thier true hier now. the camera turns to the right of the second set of twins to a girl with curly black hair huge hazel eyes.

"Allana Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Aryanna Snape Black. Siruis Black now a free man died fighting for the order and Aryanna died fighting off death eaters along with her sister Olivia and brother-in-law Jason Potter when there was an attack upon thier manor where the children were residing." camera goes to the last child in the group.

" And finally Theo Longbottom, son to Frank Longbottom and Alice Bennet Longbottom. Both of his parents were tortured by Bellatrix Black Lestrange with the crutacious curse and now reside in St. Mungos." pause and man reappears.

" These children were created to be the thing that stopped he-who-must-not-be-named. All were gifted with special powers that would be able to overcome the Dark Lord. The project was stopped after a prophecy was discovered involving the only downfall of the Dark Lord. Soon after he was banished by Harry Potter. The children were sent to different locations all throughout the United States. They all some how ended up in the same town and attending the same school. They were moved shortly after the Order found this out. They now all live together with thier keeper to keep death eaters at bay in the United States. These children were created by magic and science to be incredibly intelligent, gifted, and essentialy perfect ." screen goes black.

"Now class this film was made several years ago, but we recieved some interesting news. It was interesting because what the film did not tell you is that one of the children did not reach the United States. Alanna Black was kidnapped. Her keepers were found dead in thier car on the side of the road along with thier driver and security guard. Now the elementals, as the Order likes to call them, were not happy. They recently have been trying to search for her. We found out that the elementals had some how watched the video that the Order had made and they wanted to tell about themselves and what they like to do. The video is very abstract but it has given the order some valuable information in what they look like and some of thier tendencies."

movie starts rolling and a tall slender girl with choppy platinum blonde hair to her shoulders came on the screen.

"My name is Lia or as you all probably know me as Alliah Malfoy and this video shows what we are up to these days." Another tall slender girl struts onto the screen and poses, looking like a runway model. Her long straight black hair was left down past her shoulders and her dark blue eyes bore into the camera.

"You thought this was a serious topic didn't you? Well this isn't it's Suri style! Oh crap" suri trips and falls "oops my bad" the camera looks like it got bumped before the scence changes to a dance club showing 5 teens dancing together, they turn and wave at the camera one of the boys with a black faux hawk comes over to the camera

"Im Alex Potter and this" spreads his arms around turning "is what we do for fun around here!" scence changes again to the teens at a basketball game all standing in the front row faces painted screaming for the team playing in White.

"We love b-ball games they RULE!!!! Oh and Im Theo by the way" Theo turns and Nudges a blonde with shaggy hair next to him, "Oh and Im Leo, Leo Malfoy at your services." he turns and winks at the camera and blows a kiss. camera goes back to Lia

"We all hunt death eaters and criminals in the american wizarding world. On the side we all have a band for fun and most of us model. Way to go order for altering our genes!" she sais while giving a thumbs up to the camera "Also Theo and Leo play quidditch for the Dragons and I have a fashion line. Oh and we have this great 'nanny', we know we know we're a little to old for a nanny but shes awsome." The scence changes again to the teens sitting at a long rectangular conference table all facing towards the camera.

"Now we know you all are wondering, wait I thought there were 6 of them, dont panic, there are 6 but what happend to Allana Black is a mystery and all we know is that she was intercepted on her way to America and was taken somewhere else. She is currently believed to be in Europe specifically living in the country of England and she attends Hogwarts. We may just have to stop by and say hello!" camera goes black again

The students all sat in thier desks blinking like deer in the head lights. Snape finally spoke up ending the silence. "The order believes that they will indeed return and come to Hogwarts to find Miss Black. But the order is trying to find her first so the Elementals do not come here and go crazy on everyone. Questions?"

"Sir how exactly does the order plan on finding her"  
"Well good question Miss Granger, there is a spell that is going to wear off on her in" Snape looks at a watch on his wrist "actually in 2 minutes so we will see if it is anyone who is in here. All teachers have already been advised to take the girl to the headmaster immediatly. So we shall sit and wait." Snape sits down on the ledge of his desk pulling out a sudoku book and proceeds to try and solve it meanwhile the class looks around anxious to see if its someone in the class. The two minutes finally go by and everyone lets out a colective sigh and laughs.

"Guess we all got worked up over nothing" said Ron Weasley nudging Harry Potter who was not paying attention but staring across the aisle. Ron turned to look where Harry was looking and knocked over his ink jar in shock. "Bloody Hell Hermoine your hair is black"  
"Ron thats not Hermoine its Allana Black" said Harry still in shock, Hermoine took a deep breath and raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger"  
"May I see a mirror Professor Snape?" Snape walked over and hands Hermoine the mirror in shock.  
"Bloody Hell indeed! Im Allana Black!" "Miss Black please follow me to the headmasters office, class dismissed." 


	2. Home

chapter 2

The walk to the headmasters office was a long silent one. Hermoine was nervous. She was a pureblood, no more teasing ever again. She turned and looked at her new found relative trying to find the courage to ask him how closely related they actually were. She did not think Snape had any siblings but no one ever really asked about his personal life. They reached the statue hiding the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Snape muttered the password and they got onto the moving staircase. Once inside the office she noticed that Dumbledore was nowhere to be found.

"Have a seat Miss Black, the headmaster must have stepped out for a moment he will hopefully be back soon"  
"Proffesor, I was wondering"  
"Yes what is it Miss Black?" he said turning towards her.  
"Well sir you see in the movie it um said that my mothers maiden name was Snape and I was wondering if we were cousins or something of the sort"  
"Your my niece actually. Your mother Aryanna was my younger sister. Her twin was Olivia who later married Jason Potter who was a more tolerable than his prat brother"  
"You mean I'm related to Harry by marrige then?" "Yes that is why I look out for Harry, not only because Lily asked me to but because he is almost family. Actually if you had been discovered earlier you would have been returned to me since I do technically have custody of you. Oh and you know you are 2 years older no right, you can most likely take your NEWTS now and leave to rejoin the elementals"  
"Wait what! Im 19 and can take all of my tests"  
"Well yes Miss Black if you feel you are ready to." Hermoine turned to see Dumbledore enter with Fawkes on his shoulder. "We just went for a walk to get a bit of fresh air, the grounds are quite lovely this time of year. Now Miss Black we need to get things sorted out. First off your name is now Allana Antonia Black, legally speaking of course, Hermoine Jane Granger no longer exists. Second We need to go over your paperwork to have you take the NEWTS and you have already taken your apparation test. Now what field do you plan on going into?"

Allana thought for a while. "I want to become a potions master like my uncle." Her uncle turned and looked at her in shock. He never new she actually liked potions enough to make a proffesion out of it. He felt an inner warmth at the thought of his niece following his footsteps in his field of study.  
"A wonderful choice Miss Black! I am sure we will be able to set you up with an apprentice ship almost immediately! Now..." "I will apprentice her Albus. Since I still teach the advanced Potions classes it would be ale to work. Also if the elementals are coming they most likely will come and stay in the manor with me. I will be able to start teaching her this summer. I have no doubt she will be a great sucess to the potions field." Alanna blushed at his praise, he had never complimented her potions or work. She did not even have the top grade in his class. Now suddenly he wanted her to apprentice under him, he never allowed anyone to apprentice under him. 'must be because we are family now that he is doing this.' Alanna thought 'well finally I have a one up on Malfoy! Wait Malfoy is my cousin also, guess he can't make fun of me anymore."

"Now on to more pressing issues Miss Black. Since you are already aware of the situation we need to know are you going to rejoin the elementals or stay here and finish your classes?" Alanna knew she wanted to find out more about herself and her heritage but most of all she wanted to meet her cousins Suri, Alex, Lia, and Leo. She had always felt like a part of her had been missing since she was little. When she got her letter to Hogwarts somthing felt right about it and that feeling intensified when she had started practicing magic. She knew that the 'elementals' as Dumbldore and Snape called them must be the piece that was missing.  
"Sir, I think I will take my tests and I will go and stay with the elementals at the manor my Uncle was speaking of. I would like to come back several days a week to start lessons for my apprenticeship." Dumbledore smiled "I do not see why that would be a problem I believe Severus you have some Open Hours on Monday and Wednesday"  
"Yes They are both in the afternoon and she can also come in on Saturdays. I believe that now that we have found her finally we should tell the elementals to come to England and have them stay at the manor so Alanna can get to know them, after all they are a part of her and most of them are her relatives. We should not use her as bait for them or as a controling factor." Snape gave Dumbledore his famous glare and won the battle when Dumbledore nodded.  
"I also believe it would be for the best. I will floo Tori who is in charge of the elementals saftey and thier nanny." Snape laughed "A nanny Albus really they are 19 they do not need a nanny"  
"Trust me with the trouble these youths cause they need her. She also is a personal trainer, chef, and martial artist. She is very good at controling them. I am sure you two will get on great since she will be coming to England with them if they do come. Actually let me floo her now. Do you want to cancel your classes for the day? Maybe to get to know your niece better and share some of your family's history with her?" Snape looked at Alanna who apeared to be excited at the thought of learning. "Yes Ablus I believe I will cancel my classes for the day. Would you like me to take Alanna to the manor tonight and stay there with her until the elementals arrive?" "Yes that would be wonderful. Oh and Miss Black your tests will be this Friday and your things have already been sent to the manor." Albus smiled and turned to floo Tori Stronghold the keeper of the elementals.

"So Alanna would you like to floo to the manor now or later"  
"I think I would like to now if thats ok with you." Snape smiled "Of course we can ." The two walked to the nearest fireplace. "Just say Azul Manor" They both were flooed inside of a dimly lit entry way. "Mrs Morble? Is anyone here?" suddenly the lights became brighter and a stout lady came out followed by several house elves.  
"Mr. Snape! Is somthing wrong why are you here and who is this young lady?" "I am here because the elementals are returning. This is Miss Alanna Black, my niece and also an elemental. I need to tell the house elves that the house will be full again so we need everything cleaned and aired out. I want this place in tip top condition by the time they arrive"  
"Mr. Snape do you know when they will be arriving"  
"No. Dumbledore is flooing them today to see when they will be coming. I expect it will be sometime next week or the week after. Please start opening some windows in here it is quite stuffy in here. Come along Alanna I will show you to your room, you can decorate it anyway you like there should be a book of spells for redecorating already in your room." Snape led them up the right side of a grand stair case the lights flicked on and the windows all opened at once. "House elves must be starting already. Azul Manor came from my mothers side of the family the Princes she was the last hier to the entire Prince family. She then left it to me. She probably would have left it to my sisters but they both lived at one of the Potter's manors. Our family is pureblooded so you will need to learn pureblood etiquette. I am sure that your cousins will help you when they get here, but that will not be for another week or so. Contrary to popular belief the Snape family is nuetral in the fight agaisnt Voldemort. I am the only Snape to ever make a descion about the war. Even your Aunt and Mother did not make a descion about the war. They contributed to the order because thier husbands were involved and yes they had you but that is all they did involving the war. Now you will have to talk to your cousin Narcissa Malfoy to learn more about the Blacks, I will arange for her to come tomarrow if you would like." Alanna nodded as he continued. "You were named after your many times Great Grandmother Antonia who was wizarding royalty back in the Dark Ages, where she was Queen of Scotland she was the one who gave the land to the founders of Hogwarts so they could build the school. Here we are here is your room." The door her Uncle had stopped in front of was beautiful, it had designs carved around the ouside and had her full name written across it in Caligraphy she glanced across the hall at the other door it did not have writting on it.

"Uncle, where are the rooms for the elementals"  
"Well Suri's room is the farthest female she is in the east wing with her brother, the room to the right of you is Lia's and her brothers is in the west wing along with Theo's. The rooms in this area are mostly guest rooms. My room is in the East wing and I believe that is where the elementals keeper will be staying also. I will show you more things tomarrow. I will be returning to the school every morning and comeback at night. If you want we can have dinner together every night and maybe some lunches when I have an open"  
"That would be wonderful. I do not know if you feel it but I feel like we are a family already." Her uncle smiled "I feel the same way. But I do believe you have a bed room to decorate, and a bathroom since it is attatched to your room. When Narcissa comes tomarrow she will take you shopping for pureblood clothing because you will get invited to balls and parties since you are pureblood and an hier to two fortunes. Most likely she will try and set you up with some purebloods, humor her and go on some blind dates, I will chaperone of course so there will be no funny buisness. I will leave you to decorate your room now. I will come back in 6 hours at 5 o'clock sharp. If you get done early I have arranged some books on pureblood society to be sent to your room."

Alanna nodded and opened her door. The walls were a dull white and the room was rather plain. There were two ornate doors next to one another one she assumed was her closet and the other her bathroom. Her room was quite large and had a fireplace, bookshelf, desk and chair, incredibly large bed, a sofa in front of the fire place along with an armchair, and a cofee table made of all glass. She like the layout of the room but changed the walls to a light yellow, and made her sheets yellow also with a white bedspread and a mixture of yellow and white pillows on top. She made the couch and arm chair white along with the drapes. She moved onto the bathroom which looked like it had recently been redone in marbles and golds. She decided it looked fine she went to her closet which was a huge walk-in closet. It walready had her shirts were hung up in order of color on the far wall and her jeans were in little cubicles on her left. Her shoes also sat on slanted shelves to the sides of her shirts and several dresses that were hers along with some that were not were to her right. Alanna returned to her room to find the books her uncle had sent for her. It had only taken an hour to read the book on decorating and decorate her room so she still had 5 hours left to read some of the books. She grabbed the small stack of 6 books and placed them on her cofee table. She figured she would start with the book on dressing and presentage first. She managed to finish all the books when her uncle knocked on the door. She went and answered it and began to walk with him to what she assumed was the dining room.

"This is the informal dining room it is much smaller than our formal one which is located next to the ball room. This dining room connects directly to the kitchen meanwhile the other is farther away." They proceeded into the room it was small and lavender. The table was still big for Alanna's standards. It had 5 chairs on each side and 2 chairs at each end. There was already some food at one end of the table. Snape sat at the head of the table and Alanna to his right. They ate talking of the times her uncle had when he was little with his family and Alanna had shared some of hers. Both of her parents had recently died when death eaters attacked her muggle home and burnt it to the ground. She had stayed with the Weasleys after it happened. She was glad all this had happend because she had a family again, not that Harry, Ron and all the other Weasleys weren't her family, but now she had REAL blood relatives.  
"Alanna I believe you should go to bed early tomarrow, Narcissa will be coming to take you shopping and it will take all day"  
"Ok Uncle, good night" she kissed him on the cheek and surprisingly he did not mind. She made her way up to her room surprising herself that she could actually remember where it was at. She put on some pajamas and crawled into her bed. "This is my home" she said out loud smiling to herself as she fell asleep. 


	3. Shopping

chapter 3:

Authors note: reviewing would be nice guys! I know people are reading the story! I can't know what I am doing wrong or right if you dont tell me so leave it in a review!

Alanna had awoken early and went shopping with her Aunt Cissa, as the women had insisted she called her. Alanna had had her doubts about shopping with her because of her sons attitude towards her 'blood'. But Narcissa was a kind women who loved to shop and design clothes. She even owned a small clothing store in Paris for the upper classes. She was now armed with her aunts finest clothes and many other high class designers also. She was adapting to her new life quickly easily, it was almost as if she had been there her whole life. After they had arrived back at Azul manor they sat in one of the many sitting rooms discussing the Black family history and its many secrets.

"You know Alanna darling you should start coming out into society and dating. Would you like me to set you up on a cupple of blind dates with some of my friends sons?" Alanna smiled, she knew her aunt would ask it eventually. "Of course Aunt Cissa that would be marvelous." It wasn't a lie either. Since she felt a connection to her aunt and wanted to gain her trust by doing what she wanted her to do. Alanna could feel herself changing from that of a 'mudblood' who did not care what anyone thought, to a pureblood who thrived on bieng in the 'in' crowd. Her aunt departed shortly after 3 to go design some more clothes forher newest line which had a runway show in a cupple of months. Alanna had several hours before her uncle was to come back from Hogwarts. She wondered if her friends even missed her, 'of course they do' she thought to herself 'why wouldn't they miss me, maybe I should go write to them' she continued down the hall that led to her room. She entered her room to already find an owl sitting on her window ledge.

"Well hello there Hedwig" she said while opening her window to let the owl in. She took the letter from the owl giving it several owl treats in exchange.

Dear Hermoine or Alanna, whichever you go by now,

We know you have a lot on your mind right now. We just wanted to write this letter to let you know that we are here for you and we miss you terribly! Snape explained everything to us and we're happy that you get to take your tests early and be with your relatives. Snape said we may even be able to visit you on some weekends. He also told us that you will be at Hogwarts sometimes apprenticing with him so we will still be able to see you just not as much! All the members of Gryffindor and the D.A. send thier love.

yours truely,  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny

Alanna smiled at least they still thought the same of her. She quickly wrote a reply and sent it with Hedwig. She sighed and called for her house elf Mitsy, her uncle had given her the house elf that morning to help her find things and be sort of like a companion to her so she did not get lonely. Mitsy was a more out spoken elf and reminded her of Lavender Brown her old dormmate. "Mitsy can you take these books back to the library and get me some more potions books. Try and find the older ones. Thank-you Mitsy" The elf grabbed the stack and was back in several seconds with a new stack of books whch Alanna imedietly started to read getting lost in the old world potions. Mitsy came back an hour later saying dinner would be in 10 minutes. Hermoine sighed and put a book mark in her book. She straighted her clothes to look more presentable and made her way down to the dining room where her uncle already sat grading papers.

"How was school today uncle?" she said cheerfully as the food apeared infront of her. "It went well I was bombarded by your friends of course. But other than that my day went well. How did shopping with your cousin Narcissa go"  
"Oh it was wonderful uncle, Aunt Cissa took me to her shop in Paris and to all the finest stores. We talked for hours afterwards to, about everything. It helped a lot to connect to the family by hearing the history of it. She said she is going to set me up on some blind dates also like you said she would. I of course accpeted because I do need to start getting in on the dating scene pureblood or not. Now that I am preparing to leave Hogwarts I do need to start thinking about the future, besides bieng a potions master that is"  
"Of course Allana thats a wonderful idea. I am sure it will be an experiance you can look back on and laugh. Most pureblood boys these days are numbskulls you may loose some brain cells just listening to them talk about themselves or quidditch"  
"I'm sure it wont be that bad Uncle, I have faith in Aunt Cissa to find a boy for me for the season"  
"She is very good at match making, she has set up many successful cupples. I am sure you will be no exception." Alanna smiled and finshed eating her meal before speaking up again. "Do you want my help grading some papers?" her uncle looked up and smiled, "Of course Alanna you can check my 1st through 4th years D.A.D.A." he said handing her a quill and red ink " and "I can finish my advanced classes and 5th year D.A.D.A." The two finished several hours later. "You may go to the Navy room and watch some tv. I had it installed for you today while you were out. I want you in bed at 11 though. I will be leaving you some study materials for tomarrow so you can study for your NEWTS. Your lessons with me will not start until after NEWTS, possibly longer so you can get settled in with the elementals. Good night Alanna"  
"Goodnight Uncle!" Alanna went to the room and found a home theater system, she sat on one of the many plush couches and turned the screen on with a romote she found on the couch. She watched several movies that were on before heading to bed.

authors note: its short but i wanted to get an update in! i promise the next one will be longer! 


	4. Theo

authors note: well i guess its obvious at this point in time that no one likes me or my story but i will keep going just to humor myself.

chapter 4

Alanna spent the next couple of days cramming her head full of information until the day of the NEWTS test. It had been almost identical to the OWLS but the information she was tested on was more advanced. She felt she did well enough to get many NEWTS. It did not really matter how many she got because she had already gotten an apprenticeship with her uncle, who was highly thought of in the potions world. After her tests she went home to her manor, the tests had been at the ministry. She went in search of her uncle who had taken the day off, she found him sitting in his study.  
"Hello Uncle." Alanna said sitting down in an armchair in front of her uncles desk. "Have you heard anything from the elementals yet?" Snape took off his reading glasses and set them on his desk.  
"Yes, I believe both the Lia and Leo are coming in four days, so on monday. I believe Suri and Alex are in New York City doing a week long photo shoot and should be here a week from tomarrow, and Theo is currently here"  
"Where"  
"Try behind you." said a gruff voice from behind her. Alanna turned as was met with the boy from the video. The paint now gone from his face and hair revealed a tanned 'buff' boy with striking turquoise eyes and dark brown hair styled into a faux-hawk. "Theo Longbottom, and your are"  
"Alanna Black, pleased to meet you Theo." Theo looked at her curiosly.  
"So your the missing Black. Fantastic, I'm not alone anymore"  
"What do you mean alone?" She said looking puzzled "Well you see the twins always pair up for sparring and I kind of just get left out. I'm sort of a loner of the group"  
"Well now I'm here and I am more of a loner than you." They both stood smiling at each other for a while when the sound of Snape clearing his throat broke them out of their trances. "Alanna sweetheart, why dont you and Theo go out . You have been shut up in this house for to long. I believe the indoor pool is up and running now, so you could also go swimming"  
"What a wonderful idea Uncle! Do you want to go swimming? They just installed new lights to get a tan while indoors, not that you need it since your tan already"  
"Sounds great, we can get to know each other while we swim"

Alanna went and changed into a black tube top bikini. She stepped out of her door and walked to Theo's room in the west wing. During her time away from study for her NEWTS she had found many secret passages, one of which went behind the second story of the library and across to the west wing. She went to knock on Theo's door but it was swiftly opened. Theo looked down at Alanna and smiled. "Lets go then." he said as they started to walk down to the pool which was located on the far side of the manor near the gardens."So I'm asuming you watched the video we made in rebuttle to the Orders video to educate people about thier missions"  
"Yeah that video was quite interesting. You all look like you party alot. Are you as wild as the order makes you out to be. They said thats why you had a nanny of sorts." "Nanny? Oh you mean Tori! Well we are kind of wild so the order made us get Tori when we all ended up in the same town. We all got to move into a big old farm house. It lookes more like a plantation home than a farm house. We don't party perse we like to go out a lot and it might get us into a little trouble"  
"Just a little?" said Alanna while she smiled at her new found friend.  
"Yeah well, you see when your cousins get mad, or any of us for that matter, get extremely mad our elemental powers go haywire. Just like when we were little coming into our powers only now its more dangerous..." he slowly trailed off, remembering the man that they had spotted in an alley after clubbing one night. The man had been raping a girl, a very young girl. Alex lost control and basically flayed the man and burnt him so he was unrecognizable. Only later did they find out the he was an escaped serial killer and had escaped death row. But Theo still felt sick at the memory and the sceams of the man. "Wait we have powers"  
"Yeah, well al of our basic powes such as wandless magic, like levitation and mind speak. Also we all control elements, but you, you always had a very interesting power"  
"Really"  
"You could control the weather. I mean we all can control water but we cant make it foggy or make a lightning storm come out of nowhere. You can do that, and easily I might add. But my favorite power so far is the teleporting. Nothing really can stop us from teleporting in, not even anti aparating wards. That was part of the package of ultimate death eater, fun little bonuses that maim, kill and destroy"  
"You say it so lightly, like its not a serious situation" Alanna had a look on her face of confusion.  
"Thats part of my personality. Make fun of serious situations to make it seem better. You dont want to go mope around because there is ever impending doom on the wizarding world. Live life while we can, it can be taken away at any time" With that he smiled and stopped by the edge of the pool. He went to hug her but instead grabbed her and jumped into the pool. Both emerged several seconds later laughing. They proceeded to splash each other and play pool games for several hours before Alanna got out to 'improver her tan' as she put it. They chatted while Theo soaked in the hot tub and Alanna continued to tan. They were soon interupted by the sounds of foot steps. Alanna saw Theo tense up and quickly turn to face the door to the Pool area. He relaxed when he saw it was only 'Mr. Snape'.

"Hello Uncle!" Alanna said sitting up "Are you coming to join us"  
"No, I'm afraid not." at this Alanna frowned. "Your Aunt Narcissa and Cousin are coming to dinner along with the Flints. Whom I heard she is trying to set you up Marcus Flint. I do believe you will actually get along with him"  
"But Uncle! Aren't they death eaters! We can't have them here in the manor"  
"Young lady, I told you that you would have to mingle with your fellow purebloods. Most of which are death eaters. Your Aunt Narcissa's husband is a deatheater and is currently in Azkaban for bieng one and Draco is following in his path. You have been set your first mission as an elemental. You must keep as many young purebloods as you can away from the dark lords service. If they are already one, turn them into a spy through the Order. We have come up with special objects that we are going to give to our new spies so no ones identity will be revealed in the Order. You are not to say you are in the Order just that you know people who can help them"  
"Are these the objects that I came up with Uncle during the summer"  
"Yes, which just proves how smart and talented you are"  
"Sorry to inturrupt Mr. Snape. But what is this object you are talking about"  
"Well Alanna came up with several objects that allow a persons thoughts to be transmited to a central location. The person only has to touch it to send thier thoughts. It looks like a Giant Flat Computer screen suspended in the air. We have three screens in all and there is at least one person if not more there round the clock. One screen is for emergencies, one is for spies information and the last is for general communication between Order members and Headquarters which is where the screens are located. Each member has one, but what is really great about these objects is that people can not lie through them"  
"Damn! Alanna you told me your were smart but, thats insanely smart! Do you both have them?" Alanna and held out her hand in the fleshy part of her skin was a small silver dot.  
"I have the dot, Uncle has a ring. There are also Bracelets, Necklaces, tattoos, Piercings. My friend Ron has a ring and Harry my other friend has several spots, he has a small tattoo that looks like a ring that he has to brush against and think phoenix and a small dot like mine on the roof of his mouth activated the same way"  
"So are the elementals getting these"  
"Only if you want to. I wont force any of you to do anything. Miss Stronghold will be the deciding factor in all decisons concerning you"  
"What do you mean Mr. Snape"  
"She will be in charge of accepting missions, when you can do them, and who gets what mission. Now I don't mean to be pushy but our dinner guests will arrive in 30 minutes if not sooner. I want you to meet us in the Fitch Lounge." Alanna had a look of horror on her face.  
"Uncle you should have told us sonner!" she screeched and ran up to the wall with a lifelike tree molded into it. She tapped on a spot that niether her uncle or Theo could seen and ran up a staircase that was instantly gone after she was past the hidden doorway.  
"Well I believe she may know more secret passages then me now and I grew up here. Move along Theo I know it wont take you very long to get ready so I want you to come down as soon as you can to great the guests with me"  
"Yes sir."

It took Alanna the full thirty minutes to get ready. She knew that she had to make a good impression. She knew by her uncles town that this was a casual dinner. She put on her White Noelle Abercrombie and Fitch dress. It was a strapless dress with an empire waist. The hem ended mid-thigh, and she wore white open toed pump that had a bow on the strap that went on the tp of her foot. Alanna applied some anti frizzing serum to her curly hair. she applied some mascara and headed down the stairs to the Fitch Lounge. She had recently redone the lounge herself and named it after one of her favorite stores which was actually owned by a wizarding family. As entered the room she saw her aunt sitting on a love seat talking to who she assumed was Mrs. Flint. Mr. Flint and her Uncle wer engaged in a conversation about the price of some exotic animal. Theo stood off to the side gazing out the window at the gardens, meanwhile the two other boys were conversing by the fire looking impatiant.

"Sorry it took me so long Uncle. I couldnt get my hair to do anything decent"  
"You look fine Alanna! Your hair is always so lovely!" said her Aunt who imediately stood and hugged her. She then took her by the hand and led her over to Meet Mr. and Mrs. Flint first.  
"Marcus, Marry, I would like to introduce you to my niece Alanna Antonia Black"  
"Oh Cissa! You were right she is gorgeous! My dear you must come and model for my agency sometime! Oh Marcus do come over here! Dont give me that look young man humor your poor mother!" The boy who was adressed walked slowly towards the group his head down. Alanna remember he wasnt much of a looker at school and had horrendous teeth. She knew from letters with Ron and Harry and shopping trips with her aunt that she was not a plain looking girl and recieved a lot of attention when she was in public, and that was rarely.  
"Marcus, this is Alanna Black. But I believe you knew her has Hermoine, wasnt that your name before dear"  
"Yes Mrs. Flint. Hermoine Granger was my alias before"  
"Marcus! Stop slouching and look up for Merlins sake!" Marcus looked up and Alanna gasped, he looked very handsome. She couldn't help but smile at his changed appearence, which then caused him to smile in return. She noticed his teeth looked perfect like a movie stars. 'that must be why he looks different his looks arent distracted from by his horrid teeth anymore.  
"Pleased to meet you Miss Black." he said taking her hand in his and kissing it, as was protocal in pureblood society.  
"Oh do call me Alanna." Marcus smiled again.  
"Only if you call me Marcus." The two stared at each other for a long time not moving, her hand still in his. They were snapped out of it by her uncle clearing his throat.  
"Dinner is now served if we can all ajourne to the dining room."

authors note: Alright people! humor me! REVIEW! leave it blank if you have to! just let me know people are out there! an update will hopefuly be soon! 


End file.
